The education core seeks to enhance the understanding of pediatric kidney and urologic diseases by communicating to physicians and trainees new clinical and scientific developments and technologies in the area, by promoting research opportunities and career interest to trainees in these disciplines, and by attracting talented trainees to choose pediatric renal research as a career.